Silent Words (Rewrite)
by KitKatmunch
Summary: For Ryo, life couldn't get any worse. After losing a game with one of her yakuza friends, she's forced to attend the entire school year as a guy and with dire consequences if she's found out. Her plan was to stay unnoticed and unimportant. Which isn't as easy as it sounds. Especially when her younger sister drags her to the Host Club with the hopes of turning Ryo into a host!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

The man held her up by her hair, before kicking her brutally in her chest. "_Where's our money?!_" He shouted angrily, before punching her in the face. Blood immediately rushed from her nose, leaving Noriko feeling even more light-headed than before. But she wouldn't bow down to these thugs. So instead, she spat at the man's feet. She felt the man kick her head again, screaming: "Ya fucking brat! Ya might 'ave been rich back at ya daddy's 'ome, but here ya nothin' but scum! I'll ask again, when is ya rich daddy gonna pay the money?!" Noriko shook violently; she had been here for too long already.  
>"I thought I told you," she croaked out, "my father sees me as worthless. You won't get as much as a penny for me." Another punch. This time Noriko vomited. It was mostly made of blood. She stayed curled up in the bloody pool, waiting for the man to be somewhat satisfied with her answer and <em>leave<em>, but fate had other plans for her. The man swore viciously, before turning around. Then, he swivelled back to face her.  
>"Fine. Then we have no use for ya," he hissed and Noriko found herself staring into the barrel of a gun. She squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the shot. But it didn't come. Instead, the door banged open and one of the other men stormed in.<p>

"We've got a problem! The Hayashima Group are raiding our hideout! We need everybody out front!" He shouted and the man in front of Noriko swore and dropped his gun. The both ran out, leaving her to soak in her own bloody mess. She was shivering, in both fright and the cold. Noriko had heard of the famous yakuza group, the Hayashima Group. Rumoured to be not only the strongest, but also the richest and scariest yakuza group out there, they ruled Japan's entire underworld with an iron fist. Needless to say, Noriko was scared out of her mind, fearing for what these terrible people would do to her.

Suddenly the door banged open and a small group ran inside of her room. She didn't recognize any of the faces, and so she fearfully guessed that they were from the Hayashima group. Most of them looked terrifying; however one man caught her attention. He wore a black haori with a blue hakama, and his entire statue screamed authority. He had slightly greying brown hair, and green eyes that seemed to look into your soul. And he was looking right at her, with his icy green eyes.

"Hello? Who have we got here?" He asked, and stepped closely to Noriko. She tried to get away, but two of the men suddenly stood behind her, cutting off any means of escaped. The man in front of her chuckled slightly, and gave her a soft smile. "Please, don't be scared. My name is Hayashima Katsuo, and I mean you no harm. May I inquire your name?" He asked and Noriko slowly nodded. She didn't know why she felt safe with this man, but she could see that he meant no harm. There was a fatherly aura surrounding him and it made her feel… happy.

"I-I'm Noriko. Ootori Noriko."

* * *

><p>Now most of you might be thinking that after this encounter, Noriko went home to her family and forgot the whole ordeal. Well, that's partly true. Except she didn't go back to her family. Instead, she decided to stay with Katsuo (although it took a lot of persuading and begging), who looked after her just like a daughter. Of course, he did already have a daughter, but surprisingly, Noriko and Sakura got on like a house on fire. They were like sisters. Katsuo's wife, Kiyomi, was against the idea at first, and wanted to send Noriko back to her real family, but after she told his wife about how she wouldn't have been treated as a real daughter, Kiyomi relented, and forged a motherly bond towards her. It only took three days for her to settle down completely. Everyone liked the seven year old and saw her as part of the group. However, there was the problem with her name. Katsuo knew that it would become a problem later on in the future. When he asked Noriko about it, she only smiled and said: "My name may be 'Ootori Noriko', but I have never felt like such. I am only an Ootori by name." Katsuo thought about this. And he understood how she felt.<p>

"Then how would you feel about becoming a Hayashima? Everyone adores you, and my wife and I would be delighted for you to join us," he asked her, and she only grinned in response. Barely two hours later, did Noriko undergo a ceremony. She was no longer Ootori Noriko, but Hayashima Ryo.

* * *

><p><em>Ten years later, a week before the start of school.<em>

"Shit," Ryo cursed and stared angrily at her cards. She was going to lose. She was going to lose, and then she would have to do whatever Hideo asked her to. He smirked at her, before laying his cards on the table. "I wiiiiiinnn," he sang and Ryo threw her cards on the table and let out a shout of frustration.  
>"Fine! FINE! You win! What do you want?" She spat out and Hideo pulled her down onto his lap. By many people's standards, he wasn't a very handsome man. Scars littered his face and he was slightly pudgy. But Ryo adored him like an older brother. He had taught her how to fight and how to shoot a gun. But right now, she couldn't help but feel annoyed. "Well?" She asked and suddenly a grin spread out on Hideo's face.<p>

"Ya starting school next week right? Third year? At that snobby rich school where Sakura-sama goes to right?" He questioned and Ryo nodded slowly, her eyes narrowing. She wasn't sure she liked where it was going… "Well then… I dare ya to go the entire year dressed up as a guy! Without gettin' caught!"

Ryo swore violently. It was going to be one hell of year. And boy was she right.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everybody! Now, you may know the other Silent Words, and I have decided to rewrite it. This is due to the fact that I couldn't really... get into the other one. It felt forced and unnatural. I apologize if you did like that one and you find this one crap, but I really prefer this version more. I feel more prepared and ready for this one! So hang on to your hats and I hope you enjoy the story!<strong>


	2. In Which Ryo Becomes a Student

Chapter One: In Which Ryo Becomes a Student

Pink. That's all Ryo could see. Just a giant see of pink, with a couple of yellow marshmallows and blue twigs scattered around. Students. Of course, Ryo was wearing the male outfit for Ouran Academy, a crisp white shirt with a black tie chocking her neck, a light blue blazer, a stiff pair of black trousers and polished black dress shoes. Ryo was already missing her normal drab, a light brown haori and a black hakama. Her normal clothes were a lot easier to wear and she could hide her guns a lot easier inside of her sleeves. Instead she had to stuff one gun inside of her school bag and another on her thigh. Which was not comfortable, _at all_. Ryo sighed and ran a hand through her now short hair. She secretly mourned for her lost hair, since she actually loved her long raven locks. She hadn't cut her hair too short, since it was still long enough for her to put up into a short messy ponytail. Ryo let her mocha coloured eyes wander across the school, when she suddenly spotted Sakura, with her pink coloured hair and sparkling amber eyes. Her adorable younger sister (even if she was only younger by a year). Ryo let herself smile, before approaching her little sister.

Ryo tapped Sakura on the shoulder, who whipped around and socked Ryo in the nose. She gave a yelp and Sakura's eyes widened when she saw her. "Ryo! How many times have I told you not to- Aw crap you're bleeding again," she rushed forward and pulled out her handkerchief. Ryo held the material to her nose, thanking her younger sister silently. "Sakura-san, who's that?" One of her friends asked, and Sakura left Ryo to her own devices while explaining Ryo's identity.  
>"That's my older s-brother, Ryo. He used to be home schooled, but he decided to give school a try. He should be in… Ryo what class are you in?" Sakura asked. Ryo dug around in her bag, before handing Sakura her time-table. Sakura's friends giggled slightly at the exchange and stepped closer to Ryo.<p>

"So, you're Ryo right? I'm Susan Grey," one of the girls said, batting her eyelashes a bit. Ryo nodded slightly, before checking the handkerchief to check if the bleeding had stopped. Once she was absolutely sure that the bleeding had stopped, Ryo stuffed the handkerchief into her bag and turned to her younger sister, who was watching Ryo with amusement. Ryo glared slightly at Sakura, before cracking a smile. Her little sister smiled back and returned Ryo's time-table to her. "Why aren't you talking?" Sakura asked and Ryo leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Part of the bet. I have to dress like a guy and I can't talk, because it's too girly. I'll be found out in no time." Sakura nodded and gave her a sympathetic look.  
>"Poor Ryo-kun." Ryo glared again, but before she could retort, the bell rang.<p>

(line)

"Class, I want you all to meet a new student." The teacher said, but none of the students reacted. Ryo guessed they were used to transfer and exchange students, so they just got bored of paying attention. "Everyone, say hello to Hayashima Ryo." Now, _that _got their attention. Over the years, the Hayashima group had grown larger and richer, and they had even begun body guard services. Though they were still mostly known as Yakuza. Everyone stared in awe at the new student, and Ryo gave a small wave to the class. The teacher, a woman in her forties gave her a smile, before asking: "Would you like to introduce yourself?" Ryo immediately shook her head. No, she would pretend she was the shy new student, and hopefully everyone would ignore her and her gender would be safe. The teacher seemed slightly surprised at her rejection, but shrugged and pointed out her seat.

"You'll be sitting in front of Mori-san." Ryo let her eyes travel to a large boy, who had tousled raven hair and was seated next to a small blond headed kid. Now Ryo herself was pretty tall, a good 1m 80cm (around 5f 10/11 inches) tall, but this guy was a freaking giant. Sitting next to the small boy only made him look bigger. He wasn't paying any attention, and was staring out of the window. Ryo slowly made her way to her seat, trying to avoid the ogling gazes of the girls. Ryo plunked herself into her seat, got out her things and proceeded to survey the room. Most of the people looked weak (except maybe the Mori guy and the kid next to him, she could see the muscles on both of them), and… well, rich. She scoffed slightly. They all looked pampered and spoiled none of them knew about the real dangers out there. Ryo didn't join the Hayashima Group for free; she had to do her part. She rarely helped out with the raids, but was mostly in charge of the trading. In fact, most of the Hayashima's black market was run by her. Ryo was ruthless when it came to haggling and trading the best goods. She guessed it was the _only _thing she inherited from her blood father. Ootori Yoshio… Ryo hadn't thought of her father and family in ages. She couldn't help but wonder how her siblings and mother were doing. Especially little Kyouya… She sighed and pushed all of her thoughts away. Now wasn't the time to feel depressed. She grabbed her pencil, and began to focus on the lesson.

Several perilous hours later, it was finally time for lunch. Ryo grabbed the bento she had made this morning and set off to eat in the gardens. It was a nice day, and she didn't want to be bothered by any of the other students. Break had been bad enough, with several of the girls fawning over her and asking if she would join a so called 'host club'. Now Ryo had heard of host clubs before, and in her opinion, she thought they were unnecessary. She knew actual people (mainly female) who had to join a host club, or host café because they desperately needed the money. And in Ryo's world, host club equalled brothel. She found it slightly disgusting. The fact that high school boys would open up a host club, just because they were bored sickened her. Ryo shook herself from her angry thoughts and sat down on a bench, before digging into her bento. Barely five minutes later, a girl (wearing the boy's uniform) sat down next to her. Ryo scooted over slightly to make room. Maybe this girl was in the same predicament as she was?

"Umm, do you mind if I sit here?" The girl asked and Ryo shook her head no, before gesturing her to sit down. She obliged and began to eat her own bento. Ryo turned back to her lunch and continued eating. "I'm Fujioka Haruhi from class 1-A," the girl (now known as Haruhi) introduced. Ryo gave a 'that's nice' nod, before continuing to eat. Haruhi seemed a bit confused at the snub, but refused to relent. "So are you new here? I don't think I've seen you before…" Ryo bit her tongue. The girl was beginning to get slightly annoying. She dug inside of her bag, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and wrote down:

_"__Hello Fujioka-san. Yes, I am new. My name is Hayashima Ryo. 3-A. Why are you dressed as a boy?" _Pleased with her note, Ryo passed it on to Haruhi, who read it in confusion. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw the question, but Haruhi didn't let it faze her. "I owe a debt to someone, so I had to dress up as a boy." She explained and Ryo lit up slightly. So Haruhi _was _in somewhat the same predicament as she was. But Ryo was curious as to who Haruhi owed a debt to. As a yakuza, she could probably help Haruhi out.

_"__Who do you owe a debt to? I can help you out of you want." _Haruhi read the note, but shook her head. "I can't let you help me out. I have to do this on my own," she explained and Ryo beamed at her. Haruhi looked at her in confusion, but Ryo just quickly wrote down another note. She could see herself being friends with Haruhi, the girl seemed different to the other girls she had met. Smart and blunt, and simply put; adorable.  
><em>"I think we could be friends Fujioka-san. Instead of pulling me into your problems, you have chosen to deal with it yourself. Very honourable of you." <em>Plus, Ryo was a Yakuza. If Haruhi had asked to loan some money, she probably would have a worse time than she did now. Haruhi looked at the note and gave a small smile.

"I think we could be friends too Hayashima-san. But I am interested as to why you won't talk," she said, but Ryo gave her a sly smirk. Quickly jotting something down, Ryo handed the piece of paper to Haruhi and began to pack up her stuff. By the time Haruhi had finished reading the note, Ryo was gone.

"What a strange guy…" Haruhi mumbled to herself, reading the note once more. _"That's for me to know and you to find out. Though I would prefer it if you didn't."_


	3. Where Ryo Has to Go to the Host Club

Chapter Two: Where Ryo Has to Go to the Host Club

The rest of the school day went pretty smoothly, though Ryo had to try her best not to say a word. Most of the boys had gotten bored with her after a while and decided to ignore her, while the girls thought she was adorable because they led themselves to believe she was shy. After getting over the initial shock of being flirted with by girls, Ryo decided that she didn't mind the high school life. It was a huge change from being home schooled by Katsuo and Kiyomi. Once the school day finished, Ryo got a text from Sakura telling her not to wait since she would stay behind in school. Sighing, Ryo did as Sakura told her to, and left the school building. Or she tried to at least. Just as she was about to step through the main entrance doors, she heard a loud "WAIT!" before being smacked into by a blonde boy. Ryo was woefully unprepared for the impact, and her nose was unprepared as well. Almost immediately her nose began gushing blood for the second time in that day. The blond boy began spouting some nonsense about a club and he hadn't noticed the fact that Ryo was trying not to bleed all over the floor.

"Oh dear Tamaki. It seems you've caused the new student to have a nose bleed," A cool voice said and the boy 'Tamaki' turned to looked at Ryo's flustered self. "Oh my! Is my beauty that strong?! Please forgive me for startling you with my gorgeous body!" The boy flounced around the room, somehow holding a rose in his hand. But Ryo wasn't paying attention to him. No, her eyes were solely fixed on the cool voice that had spoken. It had been a while, but she recognized him. Her younger brother. Ootori Kyouya. He had noticed her staring at him and approached the bleeding girl. "Hayashima Ryo, am I right?" Kyouya asked and Ryo nodded. The bleeding slowly stopped again, leaving her hands all sticky and face bloody. She guessed she looked like the murderer from one of her beloved Slasher films. Kyouya narrowed his eyes at her, before scribbling something inside of his note book. "Tamaki," he called out and the hyperactive blonde boy bounded over. "I do believe you wanted to talk to the new student."

"Yes, that's right! Hayashima Ryo… I, Suoh Tamaki, the host club's president, cordially invite you… to join… the host club!" Tamaki twirled around, but not before offering his white rose to Ryo. She raised an eyebrow at the rose, before his words processed in her mind. No. Nein. Nu-uh. Nyet. Niemals. Never. Non. She began to shake her head rapidly while forming an 'X' with her arms.  
>"But why not? You have the look, the charm… the <em>alluuuure! <em>You have everything necessary to be a host!" Tamaki whined, but again, Ryo shook her head no. Tamaki pouted, before gaining an idea.

"How about this; if I manage to get you to talk before the end of the week, you _have _to join the host club! If you don't talk however, then I won't pester you again. Deal?" Tamaki held out his hand a warm smile on his face. Ryo thought about it, before grinning. There was no way this blonde idiot would get her to speak. So she technically had already won, since she knew the outcome. So why not agree? She liked a good challenge, and maybe the boy wasn't as stupid as he seemed. After all, he _had_ managed to become friends with Kyouya. Ryo lifted her bloody hand and shook his hand.  
>'<em>Deal.' <em>She thought.

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" Ryo called out and several guys rushed out to greet her. "Welcome home Ryo!" "How was your day?" "Did you make any friends?" "Did you really go as a boy?" Several people called out and Ryo grinned. "'Course I did! I wouldn't break a promise that easily! Plus, when I think about the consequences…" Ryo shivered. "Any way, I'm going to go have a shower and change clothes. Can you tell Kiyomi-okā-sama and Katsuo-otōu –sama that I'm home?" They nodded and Ryo ran to her room to have a shower.<p>

After having a shower, she changed into her beloved haori and hakama, before clipping her hair up. Stuffing two guns and lots of ammunition up her sleeves, Ryo was about to go to the abandoned forest next to the house so that she could practice shooting, when she was stopped by a soft voice.

"Going without greeting your beloved Okā-san first?" Ryo whipped around and came face to face with Kiyomi, who was smiling softly. She was wearing a beautifully embroidered kimono with tiny pink Sakura blossoms stitched onto the red cloth. Soft pink hair fell in waves over Kiyomi's shoulders, while glittering golden eyes stared intensely at Ryo. "I apologize Kiyomi-okā-sama. Please forgive my rudeness," I bowed down, but Kiyomi just scoffed.

"How many times Ryo! Call me Okā-san!" She hurried over to me and hit my head lightly. I gave a small smile. "Sorry Okā-san," I said and she patted me happily on the head.  
>"So how was your first day of school? I can imagine it was interesting, especially since you were dressed like a boy! How many girls did you have fawning over you?" Kiyomi began to question and Ryo held up her hands.<br>"Hold up Okā-san! Slow down! First of all, yes I did have a good day. I met a very nice girl called Fujioka Haruhi, who also has to pretend to be a boy due to a debt she has to pay off. And yes, I was fawned over by many girls." Ryo slowly recounted each of the occurrences in her day, but Kiyomi stopped her when Ryo mentioned the host club.

"The host club asked you to join?! I'm not surprised; you make a _very _handsome boy. I almost got a crush on you myself!" Ryo sighed slightly when she heard Kiyomi squeal, but couldn't help ask her for advice. "I really don't want to join them Okā-san, but I went a made a challenge with them…" Kiyomi stopped daydreaming when she heard that and whipped around to face Ryo. Kiyomi's eyes were ablaze and a smirk was plastered onto her face, "A challenge you say? What kind of challenge? Are you going to fight? A battle of the wits? A strength exercise? A-"

"No Okā-san, if the president of the club can't get me to talk until the end of the week, then he'll stop bothering me, however, if I do talk, then I'll have to join the host club," Ryo explained. And it was then, that Sakura decided to walk in.  
>"Host club? Tamaki-san asked you to join the host club?" Ryo whirled around and was surprised to see her little sister grinning widely at her, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ryo began to feel nervous, "Yes, he did ask me to join, however, I declined-"<p>

"Nonsense! You must join Ryo! Please! Please! Please! I could make so many girls jealous just by saying '_oh, my brother's in the host club' _so you better join!" Sakura shouted, tossing her school bag to the floor and dancing around. "Sakura-" Ryo tried to speak, but was cut off by her younger sister's fantasies.  
>"Oho, I can already see Ayame-san's shocked and jealous face, hah!" She immediately looked at Ryo, a glare deep on Sakura's face. A shiver went through Ryo as she saw the determination burn bright in Sakura's amber eyes.<p>

"Ryo-chan… if you don't join the host club, then I will personally cook all of our meals for the next three months," Ryo's eyes were ripped wide open and Kiyomi was gasping. "Nonononono! Ryo! You absolutely must join the club! Please don't make us eat her meals! Please!" Kiyomi begged and Ryo felt torn. From what it sounded like, she only had two options: Join the host club or be forced to eat the mushy substance Sakura called food. To Ryo, the choice was logical.

"Fine! FINE! I'll join the club, just please, don't go anywhere near the kitchen! Same goes to you Okā-san. You're as bad as Sakura," Ryo gave in and her sister and mother danced happily around the room. "But," she continued and the two froze, "I want to see the club first."

* * *

><p>Ryo was already regretting her choice. She and Sakura had went to school the next day, with Ryo bringing her formal haori and hakama for her to wear after school. The plan was for Ryo to experience the host club as a visitor, so that she could see the hosts in action for herself. Sakura didn't want Ryo to take a haori and hakama with her, saying that it was something only old people wore, and Ryo retaliated by saying that if she was going to visit the host club as a girl, she would wear what she felt was comfortable to her, and thus she brought her blue haori and her formal black hakama. And much to Sakura's dismay, Ryo also brought her zeta.<p>

Ryo had hoped for some sort of disaster during the day, something that would make her unable to go to the host club, but that only seemed to make time go faster. Soon school was over and it was time for her to go to the host club. Ryo had found an unoccupied changing room and had changed into her more 'feminine' clothes there. Sakura stormed in and saw her, before shaking her head.

"You still look like 'Ryo'. We need you to look like 'Ryoko'," And so, Sakura had forced Ryo to sit down, so that she could do her hair. Barely five minutes later, Ryo's hair was done up into two high buns with some of her bangs covering her eye. Sakura gave her a once over, before giving her a thumb's up.  
>"Now come on! Otherwise we're going to be late!" Sakura grabbed her arm and dragged Ryo all the way up to the third music room. A bunch of giggling girls were outside of the door, however it all went quiet when Ryo and Sakura approached.<p>

"Hey Sakura? Who's that girl? She kinda looks like your older brother, Ryo!" One girl asked and Ryo tensed, but Sakura saved the day.  
>"Ah, I would think so, since this is Ryo's twin sister, Ryoko. She had heard me talking about the host club and she was interested in looking at them," she quickly explained and thankfully, the girls accepted her explanation. Ryo bowed, before speaking softly:<br>"Thank you for looking after my younger sister and my twin brother. They may be a handful at times, but please be patient with them." And that's when the door swung open.

"**Welcome**," several boys chorused and the girls began to rush in. Sakura grabbed Ryo's arm again and dragged her along, grinning slightly. Ryo looked around, and noticed several people she had seen before. The most shocking news to her was probably the fact that Haruhi was in there. Sakura however took no notice, but walked up to Kyouya, still dragging Ryo behind her.

"Hello Ootori-san! I've brought my older sister along today. Is that alright?" Sakura asked politely and Kyouya looked up. Ryo felt her heart beat hard; this was the moment she had most dreaded. He stared at her, yet no recognition flashed in his eyes. Or at least, none that Ryo could see.  
>"I see… What is your name?" He asked finally and Ryo almost blurted out her real name. Not Ryo, or Ryoko, but the name that Kyouya had known her by.<br>"Ry-Ryoko." She stuttered and Kyouya gave her one last look, before returning his eyes to his notebook.

"I… see. Ryoko-san. May I ask you a question?" He asked, without looking up. "S-Sure, I suppose. Though I don't know if I'll be much help," Ryo said and Kyouya nodded slightly.

"Did your family ever pick up a girl called Noriko?" It felt like a dagger had been plunged into Ryo's heart. Of all the questions… he had asked that one. She didn't know how to reply, when she suddenly felt a tugging on her haori. Ryo turned around and saw the blond kid from her class standing there. She had learnt that he was actually 18, but looked like a kid.

"You look a bit like a guy from my class! Do you know him? He's called Ryo-kun!" The boy said and Ryo nodded her head, "I'm his twin sister. Ryoko." She bowed. "Thank you for looking after him."

The boy giggled a bit, before shaking his head, "He's very quiet! I don't think I've ever heard him talk before." Ryo tensed again slightly, and the boy noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to pry, it's just I felt slightly worried since it didn't seem like he had any friends," he explained and he looked so worried, that Ryoko couldn't help but place her hand on his head.

"He's always been the quieter of us two. Thank you for worrying, it means a lot to me," she gave him a small smile and the boy grinned back.

"Oh! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni by the way! But you can just call me Honey! And the tall boy over there is my cousin, Takashi! You can call him Mori!" Honey pointed over to the tall guy who sat behind Ryo, who was currently watching her intently. She gave a small nod and a smile towards him, which he returned. "Ryoko! Over here!" Ryo turned to spot Sakura sitting with Haruhi, who was giving her a small smile.

"I better go over there. It was nice meeting you Honey-san. I hope we can have the pleasure of speaking again soon," Ryo gave Honey a bow, before walking over to Sakura who was grinning widely.


End file.
